Tales from the Other Side
by Mysty Star
Summary: The Tale of Minister Tua, and how she became a rebel.


**I hope you enjoy it!**

"Minister! Get to the shuttle! We'll be right behind you!"

Tua nodded and dashed for the shuttle.

A sudden spike of ice shot down Ezra's spine. _Danger!_ His instincts and the Force screamed. _Danger!_

Ezra shot his hand out for the minister. He could _see_ the shuttle exploding. "No!"

The minister flew backwards through the air, as the shuttle actually did explode. She landed in front of Ezra, shocked and almost hyperventilating.

"Minister Tua! Are you okay?"

"Ye-Yes, I-I'm alright."

Kallus roared with rage, and the doors to the bay opened letting in storm troopers, who opened fire.

The roar of ship's engines made them look up. Zeb had arrived!

"Go go go!" Kanan ordered.

They ran.

"Zeb, go!"

"Hang on!"

The stolen shuttle turned sharply, tilting as it did so. Hera made her way to the cockpit to help.

Thanks to her, they avoided getting shot down.

Until the Star Destroyers targeted them. They were shot down, and quickly fled the burning shuttle.

They were close to an Imperial shipyard, and made their way to a Lambda class shuttle.

"Hera, the shield generators!"

They were almost to the ship when Kanan and Ezra stopped.

Tua watched the tow rebels duel Darth Vader breathlessly. They were taking on Darth Vader.

A grenade caused a walker to land on Vader, but he somehow lifted it off.

The two rebels ran back to the ship and they blasted off.

"Zeb, make sure they can't track us."

"Consider it done."

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'll live."

Tua watched the rebels silently, still processing the fact that she almost died.

"Kanan? What was that? A-Another inquisitor?" The poor boy had fear in his voice. Tua was impressed he and the older rebel had stood up to Lord Vader, even if the older male was a Jedi.

The Jedi groaned. "No. Something…worse."

"What?"

"A Sith Lord. The ancient enemy of the Jedi."

A Sith? That's what Vader was? Tua had heard that word before, from old whispered stories about the Jedi.

Vader was a Sith?

She had thought the Sith, along with the Jedi, were just old ghost stories.

But the proof was right in front of her.

"H-How do we fight him?"

"Fight him? Ezra, we were lucky to survive."

"Then that settles it. I'm going to make for orbit so we can jump away."

"Hera, no. _He_ will have a blockade of destroyers waiting for us."

"This shuttle is slow, with barely any weapons or shields." The young Mandalorian girl scoffed. "We're gonna have to smuggle _ourselves_ of Lothal for a change."

"That's not a bad idea." The Twi'lek said thoughtfully.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking we know the right man to smuggle ourselves off world."

The two Jedi shared a look. "Not him." They chorused. Tua didn't bother asking, she simply took off her hat and wiped her brow. The older Jedi moved to the cockpit, leaving Tua with the young boy.

After a moment, she looked up at him.

"I want to thank you."

He looked up in surprise.

"You saved my life. The shuttle explosion would have killed me, but you saved me. So thank you."

The boy smiled slightly. "No problem, Minister Tua."

She glanced down at her hat, giving a dry chuckle. "I don't think you have to call me Minister, anymore…?"

"Ezra." He said. "Ezra Bridger."

Bridger, that rang a bell…

"Well," Tua smiled at him. "Thank you, Ezra. You and your friends risked a lot to help me."

They flew for a long time, finally setting down somewhere.

Tua followed the others off the shuttle.

Waiting for them was a protocol droid.

"You _must_ be Lando's droid."

"Yes ma'am." The droid intoned, his voice box sent to a peculiar accent. "Welcome. I have prepared everything in accordance to Calrissian's instructions. Is one of you a mechanic?"

"Oh, that must be me." Sabine said. Ezra had told her a little bit about each of the crew members.

The rebel's droid, Chopper, beeped.

"Definitely not you."

Tua noticed a heavy trail of smoke in the distance, but didn't say anything.

Ezra noticed it and stopped. Impulsively, he ran for a speeder bike and hopped on.

"Hey, kid-"

"Just let him go, Zeb."

After a few minutes, Kanan went after Ezra.

Tua turned to the Lasat beside her. "Wha-?"

He shook his head.

Eventually, they came back.

"What happened out there?"

"The Empire burned Tarkintown." Kanan's eyes flicked to her for a brief second. Her breath caught. Tarkintown? She'd heard it had been a sort of refuge village outside of Capital City. Burned it? Surely no one…

They would. She had seen that. She'd seen the way Kallus and the storm troopers treated people. She'd seen the fear in people's eyes.

Stars and moons, Kallus and Vader had tried to kill her!

Tua stared at the ground. Disillusionment was hard.

The others exchanged shocked looks.

"Did anyone survive?"

"T-The populations' been taken captive."

Zeb growled. "Let's go bust 'em out." He turned, "Where's my rifle?"

"No," Kanan put a hand on the Lasat's shoulder. " _He_ will be waiting." He turned back to Hera. "You were right, we have no choice. We have to leave."

"For the good of Lothal."

"So, what's the plan for getting out of here?"

"Lando had these old transponders lying around. Sabine's gonna tune their signature codes to match the shuttle's."

That was brilliant, Tua reflected.

"Sounds like a lousy Lando plan."

"No, it was Lando's gear, it was _my_ plan. With these transponders beaming out the same signal as the shuttle, we _should_ be able to slip by unnoticed."

"Oh, sounds like a lousy Sabine plan."

"Better than Lando."

Tua found herself smiling at the rebel's antics. Her first smile in a while. It was…interesting, how the rebels interacted. They worked seamlessly together, not like troops, but like a family. Much warmer than anyone had ever been at the Imperial complex. Much more than what she had been told these rebels were.

They boarded the shuttle, and took off, periodically pushing out transponders.

The star destroyers were waiting for them.

But they were clear, and made the jump.

"Never thought I'd say this, but thank you Lando Calrissian." Hera said, climbing down from the cockpit.

Chopper beeped something.

"So if we can't go back to Lothal, where are we going?"

"What are you talking about? We're part of the Rebellion now."

So there _was_ a Rebellion.

"Are we?" Kanan raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Are we all sure about that?"

"Maybe we could just grab the Ghost and lay low for a while."

"I like fighting with Phoenix Squadron. Reminds me of the Honor Guard. 'Sides, they're counting on us. Wouldn't be right to leave 'em now."

"Ezra? What do you think?"

Tua wondered at this. Back in the Imperial Complex, when there had been a decision to make, Command made it and everyone followed. Here, the rebels voted.

"We…can't help Lothal now. I think the rebels could help us get stronger. So we could go back and change things. I think we should stay with the Rebel Fleet."

Hera nodded. "Tua?"

Tua looked to the captain, shocked. "M-Me? I-I don't think I get a say in this."

"Of course you do." Hera said kindly. Tua thought for a moment.

"Well, seeing as I also can't return to Lothal, and considering the Empire tried to kill me, I will join your cause. I owe all of you my life, and I will work to make sure citizens of every world are treated fairly and freed from the Empire's tyranny." Hera, Sabine, and Ezra smiled at her reply, and Zeb nodded.

They caught up with the Rebel Fleet, and Tua followed the rebels onto the ship.

Chopper suddenly beeped worriedly.

"Chopper said a transmitter activated on our ship!"

"What does that mean?!"

"It means the Empire tracked us to the Fleet!"

They took off down the halls, and Tua followed, dread growing in her gut.

They burst into the command deck, where a human and a Togruta were conversing.

"Commander Sato! We need to jump out of here. Our shuttle was tracked."

The Togruta's eyes flicked to Tua, who was surprised to see the depth of the eyes. Tua felt this Togruta could see into her soul.

"Commander, scanning a ship entering our sector." The Togruta and Commander Sato turned, letting Tua release a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"We're tracking one target. No other ships have entered the system."

"Move Phoenix Squadron to intercept."

They turned to the screen, showing green outlines of ships. One disappeared.

"He's coming in to fast!"

"Fleet, raise deflector shields!"

"We've lost Phoenix One and Two!"

"He's heading right for us."

"Enemy fighter's making right for the command ship!"

Explosions rocked the ship, making the floor tilt. Tua caught herself on the edge of the table.

"How could one fighter best our entire squadron?!"

"Your pilots are outmatched Commander!" Hera declared, moving towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Kanan demanded.

"Getting involved."

"Not without me you're not."

"Let's go." Sabine said. They followed Kanan and Hera to the ship. Tua ran right behind them, moving to stay with them before she realized.

"Ezra, come on!"

They reached the ship, Ezra, Sabine, and Zeb moving towards the guns. Tua, Hera, Kanan and the Togruta moved towards the bridge.

"Everyone check in!"

"Tail check."

"Turret check."

"Nose gun check check."

"Alright kids, do Mom and Dad proud."

"Here he comes!"

" _Ghost_ moving to engage!"

"I'm on him!" The fighter dodged every shot. "Who is this guy?!"

"Phoenix Command to _Ghost_. We cannot withstand another attack from that fighter!"

Oh no.

"Copy that. Phoenix squadron, form and focus fire."

"The Force is strong with him." The Togruta said. Tua looked at her. The Force? As in the mysterious power the Jedi had?

"Wha-"

"Kanan, let's find out how strong."

"How can I help?"

"Just remember your training."

Kanan sighed, and put his hand on the Togruta's shoulder, Tua watching in awe.

"I think I know who it is." Ezra's voice filtered through the comm. "Back on Lothal, I felt something. Kanan did too. The fear, the anger, the hate. It's the Sith Lord!"

Tua gasped. Vader?! Vader was the one in the fighter?!

The Togruta's spine stiffened. "NOOO!" The raw anguish in the woman's tone made Tua wince. The Togruta collapsed, Kanan catching her before she hit the ground.

"Ahsoka?!"

Tua knelt beside Kanan, brushing a hand over the Togruta's, Ahsoka?, forehead.

"Captain Syndulla, whatever you're doing, keep it up! The fleet can recover!"

"No! Commander, you need to get the fleet out of here now!"

"I will not abandon our command ship!"

"You don't have a choice sir! Without a hyperdrive, you must abandon ship!"

Explosions rocked the _Ghost_ as Star Destroyers appeared on radar.

"Now or never, Commander."

"I regretfully agree. All hands, abandon ship! Keep the fighter occupied!" He directed at Hera.

"Don't worry, sir! We…seem to have his attention."

They spun.

"Suddenly there's a lot to do back here."

"Sorry to spoil your fun Zeb, but I'm ordering Chopper to divert all power to the hyperdrive. Including cannons!"

Chopper beeped, before spinning and connecting to the ship's mainframe.

"Hera, what are you doing?!"

"I think I know."

They were headed for the Destroyers.

" _Ghost_ , escape pods are secure. Fleet, commence hyperspace jump."

"Copy that Commander. We'll meet you at the Safe Haven."

"The fleet is away. Get us out of here!"

"Everyone, hang on!"

"Chopper, angle all deflectors to stern!"

"Bua!"

"The Destroyers aren't the ones firing at us! Now do it, fast!" Hera ordered.

"Bua bua."

They got closer to the Destroyers.

"Hera!"

"Captain Syndulla!"

"Wait. Wait…"

What was she doing?!

Tua could see the different levels through the windows of the destroyers.

"Gotcha." Hera punched the hyperdrive. White light filled the view, making everyone sigh in relief.

A safe distance away, they dropped out of hyperdrive. Ahsoka woke, and said she needed to speak with Kanan and Ezra. Hera and Tua left the bridge, heading for the dining room.

After a while, they started back towards the bridge, Hera in front.

The door swooshed open.

"-and the greater courage is knowing when _not_ to fight."

"And we'll be beside you, either way."

After a few moments where everyone simply caught their breath, Hera turned to Tua.

"We'll take you to Safe Haven, Tua. Commander Sato and the Rebellion will be happy to accept you."

"A-Are you sure they will take me?"

"They will." Hera smiled. Tua nodded.

"Then I will gladly go and help overthrow the Empire!"


End file.
